fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monroe-Combat Equipped Freight Drone...With Legs
Name: Monroe, Aerial Support Specialist. Monroe isn’t a person, he’s a robot. Monroe is a LLC freight drone meant to serve like all the other minions or robots to come out of the Minion Robotics assembly line. When ISIC went offline, Monroe was affected differently, he gained sentience and a massive need to fly through the air like a bird. So he went to the crazy mad scientist Kleese for a whole host of upgrades to his primary chassis. Kleese decided to give the drone the ability to change his form whenever he wanted. So now armed with the ability to walk on two legs or turn into a flying drone armed to the teeth with rocket launchers, rapid fire machine guns and…face-melting lasers. Health: 890 Shields: 300 Role: Attacker/Initiator/Agile/Complex Weapon: Arm Blaster: Monroe’s primary attack is a rapid fire laser arm cannon while the other button allows him to zoom in on his targets. He can also hover through the air for a brief period of time. Ability 1: Proximity Scan: Monroe launches a mini-drone at an area which scans the location for cloaked enemies. If an enemy should walk into the area, mini-drone will attack the enemy and explode dealing 90 damage with its first attack and an additional 60 when it explodes. Up to three of these mini-drones can be ordered to patrol an area. Ability 2: Barrage: Monroe activates his extra weapons system which fire in tandem with his primary weapons attack. Every primary attack has a different weapon fire. 20% chance for rockets, machine gun barrage or focus laser per shot fired. Rockets do 86 damage, machine guns do 42 and lasers do 34. Lasts for 6 seconds. Ultimate: Monroe, Transform!: Monroe transforms into his old drone form and gains movement speed bonuses. While Monroe is in this form, he can still use Proximity Scan and Barrage, but he takes 30% more damage from all sources. He can fly for as long as the ability remains active and it can be toggled on and off. Talent: System Error: Monroe will sometimes malfunction in the field whenever he takes damage. This can cause him to either gain a damage boost or shield recharge boost for 3 seconds. Augmentation Paths: I Hate Legs and I’m a Man Droid I Hate Legs Level 1: Monroe gains a double jump. Level 2: Monroe’s Barrage does increased damage only while he is airborne. +20% damage. Level 3: Proximity Scan’s mini drone covers a larger area. +25% area patrol. Level 4: Replace Monroe’s machine gun in Barrage with a grenade launcher which deals 67 damage when the grenades explode. Level 5: Increase the height of Monroe’s first jump. Level 6: Monroe’s rapid fire arm cannon is replaced with a focus laser which deals more damage the longer it is focused on an enemy. Up to 35% additional damage. Level 7: Teammates passing through Proximity Scan’s area of effect regain 50 health. Effect occurs once every ten seconds per person. Level 8: There is a chance that all of Barrage’s weapons will fire at once during primary weapon fire. 33% chance of simultaneous weapons fire. Level 9: System Error no longer triggers a shield recharge boost and the duration for the damage boost is increased. +3 second duration. Level 10: When Monroe transforms into his flying form, for the first 8 seconds he gains increased damage and movement speed. +25% damage and movement speed. I’m a Man Droid Level 1: Increase the rate of fire and reload speed of Monroe’s laser cannon. +20% rate of fire and reload speed. Level 2: Increase the chance for Barrage’s weapons to be used while it is active. +10% per weapon type. Level 3: Proximity Scan’s mini-drone fires a hail of bullets in all directions when any enemy steps into the area. 22 damage per second for 8 seconds. Level 4: Monroe’s shield recharge delay is reduced while System Error is active. -2 seconds to shield recharge delay. Level 5: Monroe’s laser cannon clip size is increased. +20 rounds. Level 6: As long as Monroe has shield energy, his health regenerates. 15 health regen per second. Level 7: Teammates moving through Proximity Scan’s area take reduced damage for a few seconds. +5% damage mitigation for 4 seconds. Level 8: Increase Barrage’s duration. +3 second duration. Level 9: System Error no longer triggers the damage boost and the shield recharge boost gives you an initial free shield energy. +120 free shield energy. Level 10: Monroe no longer suffers damage amplification while he is in his flying form. --30% damage amplification while in flying form.